A trip to Cornwall
by Celiney
Summary: Carry on from 'A trip to Nando's' and 'A trip to Florida' One direction Story.
1. Chapter 1

A trip to Cornwall

"SUMMER IZ ERE BOYZ!" Polly shouted into my house, Gabby and I Fling our heads over the banister and start screaming her name; we are soon all in a bundle on the wooden hallway floor and laughing our heads off.

"So, we are going to Cornwall tomorrow and we are going to somehow sneak past security and find them? Mission impossible much?" Polly said with a pot of Ben and Jerry's in her hand.

"Well, yeah!" I say because I have nothing else to,

"What if it all goes wrong and they don't want us there?" Gabby said looking upset.

"Well, my family are going on a camping trip and we are going (obviously) so if they don't let us in or if we get caught we go surfing and body-boarding and have a relaxing time!" I thought this plan was fool proof and it probaly is.

"WOOO I CANT WAIT" Polly said grabbing her phone… what is she doing? "Hello? Hey Liam!"  
"NAOO!" I say while wracking the phone out her hand and switching off the call.

"What was that for?"  
"It's a surprise! Remember?"  
"Ohhh, sorry!" Polly says looking as innocent as ever and having another spoonful of ice cream.

It was around 9 at night and we had accomplished making a nest of duvets and pillows on the floor of my living room floor and packing for our camping trip.

"Do you really think they will be happy to see us?" Polly says still fiddling with her phone tempting herself to call Liam.

"Yes Polly stop worrying puppy!" Gabby said taking the phone off her; "I'm gunna go hide this until we get to Cornwall!" She shouted as she left the room.

"It will be fine," I say smiling at Polly as she starts cosying into the nest. Maybe she's right though maybe they won't want to see us, this is there time to get away from it all and to spend time with each other and we are going to come along and ruin it for them. I shake my head to get the thought out and soon I am asleep.

The next morning I wake up with the thought of Cornwall speeding into my mind, I lift up the top half of my body and see Polly and Gabby still asleep. I rub my eyes and stretch my legs, I walk in to the kitchen to find out that it was 10am and we were leaving at 10:30.

"SHIT!" I sprint back into the other room but wrack my foot on the metal duck that holds my kitchen door open and soon I am back on the wooden floor in the hallway. "DUCK! WHAT THE HELL?" I say rubbing my head with my hand. I get up and get my pillow at the ready. I start wracking Gabby and Polly with cushion.

"IT'S TIME TO GET UP IN THE MORNING, I'VE GOT A CAR OUTSIDE WAITING FOR YOU!" I sing

"That's not even what they say!" Polly groaned at me

"What one direction say then?"  
"They say… IT'S TIME TO GET UP IN THE MORNING WE GOT MAC DONALDS BREAKFAST FOR YOUUUU… I think…"

"It's 10:30"

"SHIT ON A STICK!" Polly said running upstairs and getting changed, Gabby just carried on groaning so I nudged her with my foot, groaned again, I shrug and get her clothes ready to get changed in to because she would probaly make us late.

**10:30**

"COME ONE GIRLS, IT'S TIME TO GO!" My dad shouts from down the stairs.

We all rush down stairs, Polly is wearing her black jeans with a fat face white top, Gabby is wearing her shorts with a flowy top and denim jacket and I am wearing my torn shorts with white vesty top thing.

"Okay okay we are ready!" I say pulling a face at him, he laughs and locks the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 hours later**  
"Almost there girls!" My mum says looking excited while clapping her hands. We start screaming as we came up to a campsite with mobile homes inside it. We get are stuff out the car and head to our mobile homes.

"Okay this is yours girls and this is ours see you later, keep your phones on you okay? And tell us when you leave to go see your Boyfriends! AND be safe AND wear sun-cream AND"  
"OKAY mum we get it we will be careful and make sure we have are phones on us." I say rolling my eyes while she grabs and wiggles my cheeks. We laugh and go see our house that we were going to be living in for 5 days.

"BAGSEY SINGLE BED!" Gabby shouted while jumping on to it.

"GABBYYYY!" Polly and I shouted at her. It looks like it was Polly and I in the double BUT it was by the window which has a view of the sand dunes near the beach. "Okay let's get some sleep now and wake up around 1am?"

"THAT EARLY?"  
"Do you want to see them or not?" I say to Polly and obviously she nodded in reply.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep **

We all groaned as we made our way out of bed and put our clothes on. It was around 1:30 as we had put snooze on three times before realising the time.

"We should really get going if we don't want to be noticed." Polly said looking at the time. Gabs and I nod and we make our way out. "I'll look after the key as I am one of the TWO people here who doesn't lose anything!" Polly said looking at Gabby.

"HEY I DON'T LOSE STUFF!" We shush Gabby, as it was still very early,  
"Care to prove it gabs?" I say handing the key to her.

"Ummm… okay…" She says uncertain if it was a good idea or not. I leave a note on the door of my family's mobile home saying we left a bit later like 7 and will keep in contact.

"Which way then? I heard the stadium wasn't too far from the beach?" Gabby says placing a map on the ground.

"So where are we on the map?" Polly said to Gabby, they both shrugged and looked at me.

"Well I Dunno." I say taking the map and looking at the keys meaning campsites.

"Umm it would help if you were holding it the right way up Celine…" Polly says slowly turning the map the right way round.

"I know, I was… I was just… oh fuck this let's go." I say giving up hope in the map and dropping it behind me. We all look around and noticed the stadium…

"We could just walk towards the stadium…" Gabby says squinting in the direction of the stadium as Polly face-palmed.

"THIS WAY PUPPIES!" I say marching down a little lane towards the beach and stadium.

"Are we there yet?" Polly said dragging her feet.  
"No" I say pulling her arm forward so she doesn't lag behind.  
"…"

"Polly don't."  
"ARE WE THERE YETTTTT?"  
"NO! DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE ARE THERE YET?" Gabby says thrusting her arms around.

"Actually I think we are?" I say looking over a building to see the top of the stadium, I start running and hear the others following.

"WE MADE IT WOOOO!" Polly shouted as she picked me up.

"Ok, ok, ok put me down Polly… PUPPY!" She dropped me, which made me fall on my bum, I sighed. "Well let's start round the back and find a vent or ladder or a door?" We nod at each other and make our way to the back.

We split up but not too far from each other to make it quicker.

"HEY GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" Gabby says looking at a Ladder leading to the ceiling…

"Your joking, it's so high!" Polly says losing her balance just looking up to the top of the Stadium.

"There's probaly a door up there?" Gabby said looking at Polly and I.

"LET'S GO." Polly said already climbing the ladder.

It took us around five minutes to get all of us to the top of the building and looking around.  
"I told you! Didn't I tell you?" Gabby said leaning on the door. Polly and I smiled and ran to the door. Well look at that! It's open…

"How long till the concert starts?"  
"It starts at 5pm and it is now… umm yeah 3 am…" I say looking at my mobile.

"So we have to wait… 14 HOURS?" Gabby shouted

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Polly and I said as we both covered her mouth up. What's that noise?

"Is that footsteps?" Polly said looking down the steps; we then saw five shadows and the voices of the boys coming up to the ceiling.

"Shit go go!" I say pushing the girls up to the door again. We all get out without being noticed and find somewhere to hide each.

"Ummm, I'll go here!" Polly says running behind a brick wall, I soon look around and make my way inside a cardboard box just about big enough to squeeze into, and Gabby started panicking and hid behind the door.

"Gabby do not go there!" I whisper to her but it was too late the boys were on the roof.

"It's amazing up here!" I heard Niall say, I was facing away the boys and I could just see Polly peaking at me behind the wall, I Heard the boys footsteps getting louder and louder and Polly's eyes grew wide and she soon disappeared. I try to find Polly again but a foot got in the way of my vision. SHIT! The boys were standing by the side of the stadium where I was. I could tell what order it went in by the type of shoes they were wearing. It went Harry, Louis and Liam in front of me and then I was guessing behind me it was Niall and Zayn. I had just realised that they hadn't spotted Gabby maybe she found another place to hide when they went passed her.

"Yeah, it's great!" Harry says I loosened up at the sound of his voice.

"It would be more great if you got in that cardboard box Harry, I quickly tensed up and saw Louis' feet facing towards me. Shit nononononoonno! I looked over to the wall again to see Polly looking at me I mime to her 'help me!' she looks around and tries to figure out what to do.  
"Hahah Lou what are you like! Of course I'll get in it for you!" I see his feet start to face me and I start freaking out! I then see in the corner of my eye Polly with a rock in her hand she chucks it at a pile of old beer bottles behind the boys, which makes the bottles fall over and smash on the floor, and soon it grabs their attention.

"What the hell was that?" Louis says looking at the floor

"Hello?" Liam said as the sun started to rise  
"Guys, I think someone else is here…" Niall said

"DON'T BE SILLY! The beer cams just fell over!" Zayn said as he walked back towards the door.

"Hmm yeah… " Louis said as Niall and him followed. Liam was just about to leave when Harry sat down right next to me.

"You alright bro?"  
"Umm yeah yeah I'm fine!"  
"Thinking about Celine again?" He soon fell silent and answered with a silent

"Yes"  
"Don't worry I think of Polly all the time! It's a normal thing to miss someone!" Liam said joining him.

"Maybe we should have brought them with us! I mean it's the summer holidays for them! Urgghhh why didn't we?" He said while getting up and making his way to the door.

"I Dunno." Liam got up and went after Harry, we hear the door shut and I sighed with relief. That was too close.


End file.
